The objective of this project is to increase the reproductive-endocrine-genetic data base of nondomesticated, wildlife species. Program approaches emphasize investigation of domestic animals and basic reproductive-endocrine-genetic factors which appear as the most critical prerequisites to the application of artificial breeding strategies. A multidisciplinary approach targeted toward female and male reproduction and genetics is employed. The use of domestic animal models permits testing the efficacy of research concepts before adaptation to rarer, nondomestic species. Areas of effort in the female include: (1) hormonal evaluation for correlation of endocrine profiles of pituitary-ovarian function and as an index of the influence of manipulative stress, (2) ovulation induction through the administration of exogenous gonadotropins to optimize the timing of the ovulatory event, and (3) in vitro fertilization and embryo collection, culture, freezing and transfer as techniques for cryobanking genetic stock and for improving reproductive potential. These methodologies are being applied to the development of microinjection of molecularly cloned genes which participate in transformation and inborn errors. Emphasis has been applied to the collection, in vitro culture, freezing, and micromanipulation of embryos of mouse, cat and miniature swine, animal models for both rare species and the study of human disease. Areas of effort in the male include: (1) semen collection and evaluation to characterize ejaculate norms and correlate these findings to the level of genetic polymorphism in wildlife populations, (2) semen handling and cryopreservation to increase spermatozoal viability and to establish optimal methods for chronic storage of genetic material, and (3) hormonal evaluation to improve the understanding of pituitary-gonadal-adrenal relationships with particular emphasis on the marked differences in stress responses among taxonomically related wildlife species. Together, these generalized research concepts permit rapid expansion of physiological-genetic norms for rare species and also improve methods of assessing fertility potential or genetic status to optimize management efforts for propagation.